The Sky Clipper
by crazyfitz
Summary: A story of a rogue ninja. Kotei Abachi. Not apart of any village. After the events of Naruto becoming Hokage. Read how this character will find his path in the new ninja world.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Man With Two Hearts.

The daily things a person must live with. Misery, joy, anger, anquish, despair, hopelessness, regret, fear, weariness, delight, glee, sickness, and health. Just to name a small pool of emotions one must deal with on a daily basis. I myself have to deal with it with another person. My head screams and pulls at me for vengeance and destruction despite my blood and heart seeks peace within. The flavor of one's own promise is only worthy of one's self resolve. I, regrettably, must fulfill this promise. It is no longer just my body.

"Kotei!"

My world, so cruel and shallow. I must be my own light. For my own darkness is a compelling force. One I can't keep in control nor have a right to.

"Kotei!"

I must full fill that promise I made to that darkness. For my light is what gives him his veil.

"Kotei!"

"What is it Aoto!" I scream as I open my eyes.

"Aren't you done meditating yet? You have been sitting there for hours." He whined.

I gave a brief sigh. Then proceed, "Yes, yes. Shall we go now?" I asked as I got up to my feet.

We were in the middle of prairie within the land of fire. Not too far from Konoha, The Hidden Leaf Village. The Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, is probably the only person who knows the whereabouts of the man I seek. Sasuke Uchiha. However, I cannot meet with him just yet. The hero of the last ninja war will have no purpose to speak with me, nor do I have the power to make him. I will have to find another way another time, but at the very least. I plan to scout the area in hopes of seeking secret passage within those walls.

I am Kotei Abachi. A rogue ninja that wears no symbol on my headband. For I have no village because that was taken from me by that man. And while I try to move on, my own darkness will always drag me towards here.

"Kotei, I'm hungry," Said Aoto, "Can we stop by somewhere to eat?"

Aoto Maki. My companion, I suppose. I saved him just two weeks ago from some bandits down the road. Followed me ever sense. Originally I shooed him away, but the little kid gave me comfort in his company, which even my other side did not mind. Probably the only other person my darkness could withstand.

"Yes Aoto. We can follow the road up north. I'm sure we will come across a noodle shop of some kind," I said.

He simply smiled and rested his hands behind his head as he walked beside me. Curious on how this boy lasts this long all alone. So fragile yet his strength is clearly whelming. A boy with nothing yet doesn't shy from joy, nor is afraid of misfortune. He does not complain or worry. He just keeps walking along living every moment to the fullest. A passion I truly desire, but one I do not have the luxury of holding.

My name is Kotei Abachi. And until I fulfill my promise I cannot know peace. The promise to kill Sasuke Uchiha.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Hakuja no Myojin

I found my way inside Konoha. I left Aoto in the streets of town so he may entertain himself in some way. Anything to just keep him out-of-the-way. I came across the Hokage's quarters seeking to find some answers within these walls on Sasuke's location. Within my mind. I speak with the darkness. He refers to himself Hakuja no Myojin. A few years back, I was inside a dark and ill place. I do not remember much of that place or my life before it, all I know was that I was my person, and Hakuja was his too.

There was a man by the name of Orochimaru, and he was trying to recreate the nine-tailed demon fox's power. He was successful, to an extent. He did create raw chakra of great strength, however it did not match the fox's own fierceness. But the chakra needed a body to lie within, and Orochimaru placed it inside this very one. He did not know though, that the chakra had its own conciseness. For this chakra was created so their fore it developed its own personality, and it was not happy in sharing its own mind, and to be quite frank. Neither was I.

After we were released we seeked out Orochimaru, with intentions of having him seperate us, but we found out that he was no more. The man with the Sharingan eye erased him from this plane as well as our hopes of being free from our own bodies. Hakuja filled himself with rage and vengenance. He desired nothing more than Sasuke dead beneath us. Hakuja pleaded and begged me to find Sasuke. I admit in my anger at the time as well, I promised him such things. But as time gone by, and Sasuke himself helped save this world. I let go of my anger and my desire for vengeance.

Hakuja did not. When we heard that Sasuke Uchia and Naruto Uzumaki saved the world from "The Mother" he just filled more enraged, despising him with utmost hate, and furthermore reminded me of the promise I made to him all those years ago.

"Kotei," Hakuja said. Within the darkness of my own mind.

"Yes Hakuja," I asked

"What are we doing in this place, when the hokage is only a few meters above us? Find him and make him answer our questions."

"Hakuja, tell me how do you expect me to do that? Naruto is far past our strength, and honestly so is Sasuke. So if we find Sasuke's whereabouts what are we suppose to do with that information?"

"I will figure something out Kotei. You just figure out where he is."

"Well I am trying, but that won't be by the means of getting into battle with the Hokage in his own village."

Silence. I then procceeded down the halls of the building, stealthy. The village was active but the air was still. The building was tunnelled so I could hear every body that moves an inch. When footsteps were coming my way I would easily avoid them by hiding within the shadows of the ill lit corridors. The stone used to build this building has aged quite some bit. echoing beneath and above me. People were moving so much about up there that it would be a task to slip past all of them by normal method.

Voices up ahead speak of Naruto absent from the village. Which may be luck was in my favor. However they were coming this way.

I placed my hands infront of me and provided proper seals, "Doton: Tsuchi Gunjikoudou no Jutsu," Which I then sinked into the ground. Reapearing in The Hokage's office. Empty.

I started to search within the cabinets and drawers, but careful to not make so much noise. If The Hokage is gone, someone in his office sure would attract attention. Nothing, nothing, nothing.

"Where is it?!" I grew anxious.

Time was starting to be cruel and I wish the trip would not be wasted. Just then I heard from out the window Aoto's voice.

"Hey lay off man!" He screamed.

"Oh what is he doing?" I asked myself as I glimpsed out the window to view the street below. He was being held by a Konoha ninja from his collar as he is kicking and screaming.

"You stole this you little punk!" The ninja said.

"Hey get off of me! Kotei! Kotei!"

"Idiot don't scream out for me," I whispered.

I then used Doton: Tsuchi Gunjikoudou no Jutsu once again to exit The Hokage's office to transport to the ground level off to the side. Outside, I kneeled on to the grass, behind some bushes. I needed to figure out how to get him without being so noticed.

"Kotei? What the hell is that boy doing?" Hakuja asked me

"Clearly got in trouble," I said

"This is why I thought we should have kept him outside of Konoha, I knew he would mess this up. We have to go get him out now."

Then Aoto, noticed me. He pointed and waved, "Kotei! Come here and kick this guy's ass for me!"

"What an Idiot," I whispered

I then got up, placed a smile upon my face and slowly walked up to the Konoha ninja. Perhaps I can weasel out of this if I just seem to be a simple visitor. The ninja seemed non too happy. His face stern, but weary. Black hair with the end tied up and a goatee.

"Sorry for my friend here," I smiled, "But if you tell me what he stole, I am sure to pay for it."

He just stared right at me. As though I was being analyzed. He made me uncomfortable and I was soon fearing I may have to take Aoto and bolt out of there.

"What village are you from sir?" He asked me

Now I started to get real uneasy, he already knew I was not part of this village.

"I am The Hokage's advisor Shikamru Nara, and I can certainly tell you that you aren't from here. You have ninja gear, but a headband with no village symbol. Now tell me what village are you from?"

I then slowly started to reach for my kunai in my back pocket but before my fingers peaked inside another ninja jumped down to Shikamaru's side, and whispered in his ear. After a few mutters I started to notice a quick glint into his eye. He knows! I quickly grabbed my kunai and slashed at his wrists, only for him to quickly let go of Aoto to dodge my blade. Before Aoto to could even land on his feet I picked him up over my shoulder and started to run towards the walls.

"Stop him!" Shikamaru ordered pointing in my direction.

"This isn't good," I said.

"Whats going on?! All this for a loaf of bread that I stole!" Aoto screamed

"Shush Aoto, just keep quiet till we get out of here."

"Kotei! Turn around and just extinguish all of them. Surely then The Hokage will come back where we can make him talk." Hakuja said.

"Not now Hakuja! If I kill any ninja's here, this chase, will turn to a hunt. And get it out of your head that we can take on The Hokage!" I said.

Aoto puzzled, He did not hear Hakuja for it was in my head, but he heard me yell at myself. "Are you talking to that guy again?"

I was on the rooftops now, and I did not have time to respond. I could hear the whistling sound of shuriken and jutsu's soaring through the air to my direction. I dug my foot into the tile roof and quickly juked out of danger, but was not safe from the threat of ninja's pursuing me. As I continued to run, civilians by their windows and balconies would try to stay out-of-the-way. Their eyes were staring back at mine and all I saw was fear mirroring me. The fear was getting Hakuja worked up and I could feel him tugging at me for control.

I can't let go though. Hakuja, while powerful is far too reckless. He would make things worse, I must stay focus. I gripped Aoto harder, and forced chakra down to my feet as I came upon the walls I started to run up. I zigzagged up the wall, dodging more projectiles in their attempts to stop me. As I hurtled past it I came down to a drop upon the ground. Feeling my knees soak all the impact of the earth just to snap back straight into a full sprint again.

"Kotei! Use The Sky Clipper!" Hakuja screamed.

As I was being chased, I couldn't allow myself to use that weapon. It would be far too dangerous. I could easily kill all of them without even trying.

"Kotei!"

I kept running. I could hear them catching up

"Kotei!"

I kept running.

"KOTEI!"

Stopped. Dead in my tracks. But how? Why couldn't I move. I looked below me, to see a shadow binding my feet. Following its trail lead to Shikamaru. He got me.

"KOTEI USE IT NOW!"

I placed my hand upon the sword on my back.

"I'm sorry," I said. Then unsheathed The Sky Clipper.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Sky Clipper

The wind circled around me. It had a density and pressure as my sword, The Sky Clipper, slowly was being pulled from it's sheathe.  
The sword was an ancient ninja relic. One I seeked for to use in my wishful battle with Sasuke. It harnessed my wind chakra to an indefinite  
amount. And with it I cut the jutsu that binded me.

Shikamaru's face was puzzled when his shadow was released from my feet.

"How did you cut my jutsu?" He asked me.

"This sword," I said as I took Aoto off my shoulder and sat him down behind me. "Allows me to cut through anything."

Shikamaru said nothing. immediately then four other ninja's fell to his side.

"Please, I do not wish to cause trouble. Let me go," I said.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot allow that. You were inside the Hokage's office and I must know why," He then turned to his men  
His sword utilizes the wind element. Use fire jutsu's to offset it."

"Aoto, get away from here," I said.

Aoto then confused and worried, headed my command, and ran out into the forest.

"Please?" I asked one more time.

Then the four ninja's dispersed into different directions to surround me. Quickly I noticed the ground beneath me started to tremble. I jumped  
up in the air to dodge the one in the ground that tried to grab me by the legs. Shuriken were to my left. I reflected them with my sword with relative ease, but that was a mere distraction. As I was still in the air two fireball jutsu was heading my way. I placed my hands together to use a substitute jutsu. As the fireballs collided in a showcase of flames. I was behind one of the ninja's. As I ran up to him I pulled out my kunai. I do not wish to ill any of these ninja's and just by being near this sword I could accidentally insure a deep wound. My kunai could land a flesh wound on them that may just take them out of commission.

As I came up closer though, I was once again unable to move. I turned to my right to see Shikamaru once more. He then proceeded to unleash four  
more shadows that binded my arms, waist, and neck.

"You shouldn't be able to cut through this now," he said.

Then the other four ninja's stood in front of me and unleashed four fireballs towards me. The heat was impressive the moment it released from  
their mouths, and I surely would be done for if they land. But as they each came into contact to me, I stood there among the debris and flames. Free rom my binds, and unscathed from the fire.

"Impossible," Shikamaru said.

I looked at him, feeling a regret coming to, "Did you not believe me? When I said anything, I meant," Paused, placed my sword up in the air  
beside me, "Anything,"

Then swung my blade down cutting open a rift into the space beside me. I walked inside the dimension that I had cut to reappear instantly behind one of the ninja's. This time I must finish this quickly for this sword takes way too much chakra for this sort of trick. I took my hilt and jammed it up to his temple. The blow alone would have knocked him out but the pressure from the surrounding wind had cut him neck to knee. immediately I went back within the dimension, and within a second appeared to the other three accomplishing the same goal. I came out in the middle of their collapse and faced Shikamaru.

"I do not wish to make enemies with Konoha. I did not land a direct blow to these men. They should still be alive. Please do not follow me," I said  
as I sheathed my sword and walked away.


End file.
